Hana
Hana is a young priestess and a dragonlord(lady), she thought herself to be the last of her kind, until she discovered that her father, Merlin, was still alive. Hana ventured to Camelot to find him but all was not as it seemed. She is played by Bridgit Regan. Biography Early Life Hana was born to an unknown women who Merlin shared a passionate night with. Upon Hana's birth she gave the girl up. Hana was adopted by a pair of farmers and brought up by them. Because she lived in Essetir where magic was still banished Hana was forced to keep her magic a secret and attempted to live a life in seclusion. Becoming an Orphan When Hana was 15 she was accidentally discovered using magic. She fell in love with a boy in the village and she told him her secret which lead to him reporting it to the king. Hana's home was burned down and her parents murdered because of this mistake. In her rage Hana came close to killing the king and dying herself in the process but was stopped and saved by the great dragon. Personality Hana is a strong minded and independent women. She is proud of her magic lineage but fears it controlling her as it did once when she was young. Hana usually retains a serious demeanor much unlike her father who usually acts very goofy. Because of her seclusion Hana does not have much social skills and sticks out like a sore thumb in a crowd of millions. Despite her many misguided attempts at ignoring it, Hana has a strong sense of justice. This enables her to help people even without trying as it comes naturally to her, Hana's softer side tends to make itself known through her interactions with younger people, such as Gilbert, Cecelia and Lucas, and it isn't unusual to see her behaving sweetly toward her father while in private. Very disciplined, Hana takes her work seriously and is almost never seen “dropping formalities,” even with those who are most intimate to her. She’s not prone to public displays of affection, preferring to show her feelings through more subtle ways. Hana seems the personification of "tough love," demanding excellence from those she respects or considers important. Her interactions with Merlin can be seen as a metaphor for all of her significant personal relationships—a stern hand and demanding nature tempered with genuine and deep affection. Abilities Hana, being a dragonlord, has great power and control over dragons. She has the ability to communicate with them, control them, and even kill them. She has inherited this ability from her father, who had in turn inherited the ability from his father. Hana also claims have enough knowledge of magical healing to heal any wound inflicted. Hana is also a skilled swordsman and is able to knock out multiple knight when a group of them attacked. Hana is also a skilled craftsman and in her spare time she often carved figurines out of wood, one of which was a dragon which appeared to be a miniature replica of Kilgharrah. Being raised on a farm Hana also knows full well how to grow and crop food. As well as how to take care of herself and be resourceful. Relationships Family Merlin Merlin is Hana's biological father. Originally she resented him as she was made to believe he abandoned her. She remained hostile towards him only wanting to find him so he could teach her magic. Merlin attempts to bond with her much to her resistance. Despite their damaged relationship both Hana and merlin care very much for each other. Gilbert Ezra Gilbert's Hana's adopted brother. They first met when she and Annabella saved his life from Merlin and Arthur. The bonded and Gilbert became very attached to her. She soon convinced Merlin to adopt the boy and help him. Daniel Daniel is Hana's adopted father. The two were close and Hana has said she got her temper from him. Daniel taught Hana how to cook, clean and farm as well as to use all resources she has to the most extent. Jessica Jessica is Hana's adopted mother whom she was very close to. The two shared a close bond. Hana has stated that Jessica is the one who taught her how to farm and fight. Jessica learned how to fight herself after she was attacked and damaged to the point of not being able to have a child. This is what inspired her to adopt Hana and raise her as her own. Friends Annabella Pendragon Anna and Hana are best friends who retain a sisterly relationship. The two are very much opposites which is why they balance each other out so well. Lucas Pendragon Hana and Lucas get along well and both respect each other in combat. They agree a lot because Hana's silent nature goes right along with Lucas' loud one. The only time the two truly argue is when Hana is on Annabella's side. Name Hana as a given name may have several origins. It is a variant transliteration of Hannah, which is the Jewish and Christian form, meaning Grace in Hebrew associated with God, as well as an Arabic name meaning happiness Trivia *Hana shares the same initials as her grandmother, Hunith. *Until she was 17 she had no idea whom Arthur was. *She relies heavily upon magic. Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Verbal Soecerers Category:Sorcerers